


【米Flo】今晚我們不只談情說愛

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Bio的無料延伸，將後續一點肉渣的部分補完了！未來沒意外會發展成一系列很OOC的Flo看A片模仿、性騷擾米開的故事（米開：啊這美好的痛苦（棒讀）





	【米Flo】今晚我們不只談情說愛

Michele不應該喝水的。他不應該出現在客廳，不應該在這時候倒上一杯涼水，更不應該在Florent走到他面前時嚥下那麼大一口——總而言之，他把嘴裡的液體全數噴到後者身上了。而若要說是還有比這更驚人的——噢，當然，可憐的義大利佬，他被嚇得可不輕——大概便屬嚷嚷著「天阿！Mikele你在做什麼啦！」的褐髮男子那一身的裸體圍裙了。

「我、我——我才想問你在做什麼！」  
Michele被嗆著了，連咳了好幾聲仍未喘過氣來。他的戀人渾身赤裸，臉頰和胸前的粉紅圍裙沾滿了水珠，還有什麼比這更值得恐慌的事？Michele想，看著Florent皺起眉頭，氣惱地用手腕將額前濕漉漉的瀏海向腦後撥。  
「你的反應真是失禮。」Florent大聲抱怨，不過還是伸手替金髮男人拍了拍背。他身上的圍裙是那種廉價的薄布製材質，吸飽了水份後服貼在前者柔軟的胸脯上撐出個小弧度，Michele有些不忍直視了，漲紅著臉——多半是氣的，或是咳到缺氧——將頭撇開，惹得Florent一陣討厭的曖昧輕笑。

「害羞了？想先用晚餐還是想吃我——」  
「晚餐！」

Michele氣呼呼地打斷了Florent。

+  
廚房吧台前，Florent正在將外賣的餐點倒進碗盤中簡單攪拌料理，Michele就坐在他身後的餐桌上，雙手環胸、直盯著那兩塊時不時晃悠在他面前的豐腴翹臀瞧。  
這已經是他盡自己所能最大的努力了。在想惡作劇的法國情人抱怨聲中，硬是將自己的羽絨外套強制披到對方身上，不管Florent不悅地鼓著臉頰的模樣有多討喜，至少Michele是沒打算讓人脫下了。

這多少抱持點賭氣的心態。  
覺得自己情緒真的受到影響就好像輸了一般。

「我認為這挺不錯的呀，為什麼生氣？」Florent不理解Michele的反應為何這麼大，困惑地拎著圍裙搖了搖光屁股，並將上頭印有的圖案秀給Michele看。「你看這裡還有隻粉紅大象，挺可愛的不是嗎？」  
Michele的確是看到大象了，但不是圍裙邊緣上粉紅色的那隻。他頭疼地扶著額頭，試圖將注意力集中在Florent遞來的餐點上。「你最好少看那些奇怪惡俗的色情片。」  
「我倒覺得這是不錯的情趣。」Florent低頭親了親男人紅通通的耳根，不服地挑著眉，將視線向下移。「至少小Mikele看來挺開心的。」

Michele再次咳著嗽，尷尬地彎下腰試圖掩飾隆起的褲襠。他們最後還是做了，該死，實屬Florent Mothe的勝利，當Michele把乏人問津的晚餐掃到一旁，並將戀人壓到餐桌上時，Florent幼稚地舉起拳頭喊了聲「贏啦！」。  
「……你這是在挑戰我的底線。」Michele湊到Florent的耳畔嘶聲嘆道，語尾飽含的情慾和噴吐在耳廓上的熱氣激得後者敏感地泛起疙瘩。礙事的羽絨外套現在倒成為了良好的緩衝靠墊，Florent像一道甜美可口的料理被攤平在桌上，自圍裙和外套的縫隙間若有似無地透著漂亮的麥色肌膚。  
「噢……這可就有點害羞了。」Florent騎虎難下地囁嚅、咯咯輕笑。義大利男人正單手壓在Florent的圍裙下擺將其釘於胯間的桌面，迫使前者露出大塊面積的腿部和腰桿；Florent從善如流地將年長戀人的手臂連同裙擺夾在腿間，他的腳趾順著Michele的頸項緩緩向下，勾起繫在上頭的銀飾和部分領口。Michele趁機偷捏了對方軟嫩的大腿肚一把。

「你今天挺有幹勁的。」  
「畢竟你都做到這份上了嘛。」  
「因為裸體圍裙的魅力？」  
「因為Florent Mothe的魅力。」

+  
「哈啊——等等！太、太多了！」  
今晚的Michele動作可不算溫柔，甚至比平時兇狠許多。Florent已經射了幾回了，渾身癱軟無力卻又讓人重新翻身壓回桌上進出，褐髮男人抬起小腿掙扎，也只是徒勞。  
唾液沿著唇角流入薄鬚內最後盡數淌至桌面，部分的餐點早在前半小時間作為情趣抹到了兩人身上，Florent渾身黏膩又疲倦，他饜足地打著呵欠，強忍陰莖磨擦過自己體內敏感帶的快感，用手肘推阻著身後的Michele。「嗚、起來……我的屁股快被你灌滿了。」

操著慵懶沙啞的嗓音，搭配上眼尾的生理性淚水。Florent不知道自己在Michele眼中可比方才的裸體圍裙誘人許多。  
「剛剛還興致高昂的人是誰呀？」  
金髮男人飽含愛意卻又無奈地嘆息，壓低身子在男友光滑的背部留下幾個吻痕，Florent拗不過對方，又是可憐兮兮地求饒又是帶點賴皮意味的撒嬌，這才在與前者雙雙達到高潮後終於得以休息。「我累到一根手指頭都動不了了！」完事後，Florent大聲宣布，手指沾了點胸口的醬汁舔舐，「而且我現在很餓！」  
「……還要我餵飽你？」  
「不不不！我只想吃點普通的食物。」

Florent這回果斷地推開了Michele。  
後者明顯也累了，不再逗弄前者，拉著對方坐回椅子上後便張嘴吃起法國人身上殘餘的食物碎屑，順便扯下那件幾乎快要面目全非的圍裙丟入垃圾桶中。  
「下次別再用什麼裸體圍裙，太愚蠢了。」  
「你真的那麼不喜歡？」  
聞言，Florent失落地垂下眉尾，Michele則在對方臉上輕啜了好幾口油膩膩的吻作為回應。  
「你本來的樣子就足夠了。」他說，見褐髮男人哼了幾口氣沒再多做回應，Michele就權衡當作對方同意了。接著兩人又鬧騰了幾十分鐘——主要在互相舔食、開些沒什麼營養和情趣的玩笑——才在義大利人承諾開火煮些麵後結束了這晚。

而就在Michele以為他終於徹底打消他的小男友腦內那些亂七八糟的鬼主意時，不到一個星期的時間，對方就以行動狠狠地打響了他的臉。

「驚喜！喜歡狗狗嗎？Mikele。」

面對著戴上獸耳、獸尾——老天，那尾巴到底是塞進屁股哪裡了——的Florent，Michele忍不住忖度，現在逃跑還來得及嗎？

END


End file.
